Laboratory and Bioengineering Core B, directed by Scott A. John, PhD, will provide support to PPG Projects 1, 2 and 3 in the following areas: 1. Molecular biology and gene transfer 2. Histopathology 3. Customized bio-instrumentation fabrication and maintenance 4. Small mammal physiology